Life Is Funny
by Aqua Blue
Summary: Ron accidentally finds out who Ginny's been seeing. He's definitely not going to be happy. DG, one-shot.


Summary: Ron's about to find out who Ginny's been seeing. He's definitely not going to be happy. D/G, one-shot.

A/N: This is my first Draco and Ginny fic so they might be a little (a lot) out of character. This idea just popped into my head after reading other DG one-shots.

I've had some time on my hands, and after reading over this for the first time in awhile, I've noticed how some parts seem awkward. I found myself coming up with ways to improve the writing, and before I knew it I opened up the file and started tweaking the story a little. Actually, there is a fair amount that I enhanced. After going through the whole thing I couldn't bear to leave the first version on the site, so I uploaded this one in replacement of the other one. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Life Is Funny**

Ginevra Molly Weasley's youngest big brother was being an arse again. One more sodding minute of listening to the crap about Draco Malfoy sprout from Ron's mouth and Ginny just might do something she'll regret later.

The youngest of the Weasley Clan sighed as she escaped from the Gryffindor Common Room and headed toward the Hospital Wing. The men in her life were truly hopeless sometimes; Ron was an arse, Draco, well…

"I can't believe you got your leg broken by a Hufflepuff!" Ginny snapped at Draco when she arrived at the Hospital Wing and walked over to his bed. Madam Pomfrey obviously didn't feel Draco needed much supervision and had left the Wing. Ginny took this opportunity to talk to Draco without being scolded by the mediwitch.

"It wasn't my fault those Beaters couldn't aim if their bloody lives depended on it!" Draco countered.

"I would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be ashamed to have his leg arsed up by someone as _lowly _as a Hufflepuff." Ginny joked, the Ron Incident already forgotten about. That was why she went to Draco in the first place; she just felt relaxed when she was with him. Well, that plus the fact that he was injured.

"It was all part of a brilliant plan to get the two of us alone in here, Red." Draco explained, flashing Ginny a grin.

"Hmmm, and here I thought you were just a failed Quidditch player." Ginny teased, leaning in closer.

"Failed? Malfoys don't _fail_ at anything!"

"Tell that to yourself the next time you lose to my team." Ginny climbed onto the bed beside him.

"I just go easy on you guys so you won't look so bad." Draco clarified as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"_Right_, blondie."

Draco threw a glance at the person leaning on his shoulder. "I know I'm absolutely, devastatingly irresistible, Red, but why are you here?"

Ginny frowned as some of her previous frustration with Ron resurfaced. "It's Ron. He was driving me bonkers."

"What did he do?"

"Not a lot, just wouldn't shut his mouth…" Ginny said sarcastically, "…about you." She added softly.

"Red, I don't really give a rat's ass about what the Weasel King says about me. I've found that there are more important matters I'd rather be dealing with."

"Hmmm, like what?"

"Well, you're one."

Draco pulled Ginny on his uninjured leg and began kissing her. She immediately opened her mouth and sighed into his. Her arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck. Draco deepened the kiss, his hands tangling in her hair, moving down her shoulders and caressing her back. Ginny moaned as Draco's mouth moved down to her neck and she slid her hands into his shirt.

Both were unaware of three sets of footsteps moving into the room until…

"BLOODY HELL! Ginny! What are you doing! Get your filthy hands off of her, Malfoy!"

Apparently the Trio had nothing else better to do than walking around the school barging in on secret relationships.

Ginny and Draco reluctantly broke apart. Ginny looked exasperated. "What do you want _now_, Ronald? Badmouthing Draco earlier wasn't enough?"

"You just called Malfoy Dra--Dra--_Draco?_" Ron stammered, completely ignoring her question. "How long have you two been…?" His mouth seemed to stop working, but his face was displaying an amazing range of colors.

"Long enough to know that nothing you say will change anything so you don't even have to try, Weasley." Draco provided. He then pulled Ginny's back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Seeing this, Ron made a move to go over to them, but not before Harry and Hermione latched onto his arms and held him back.

"_Ron_," Hermione said warningly.

Ron stopped struggling when he thought of something else that made his face totally drain of color. "Oh gods Gin, have--have you two SHAGGED! Mom and Dad are going to have kittens!"

Draco flashed the Trio a devilish grin. "Well…"

"DON'T answer that question!" Harry spoke up. "I don't want to know, and I definitely _don't_ need a mental image."

Draco's grin only broadened.

Ron was silent for a moment, seemingly in a shocked daze. Then he spoke up again. "Blimey, Gin…Malfoy…MALFOY! There are so many guys out there, and you had to go and pick a blithering idiots like _Malfoy?" _Ron asked, the concept still not sinking in.

"Well first of all, there is nothing _idiotic _about Draco. In fact, I'm sure that his grades better than yours…in about everything." Ginny began angrily, pulling Draco's arms tighter arm her waist.

Ron sputtered indignantly.

"And there's also the fact that he's funny, handsome, he loves me, I love him…and if you don't stop trying to hurt him soon, then just the fact that we piss you off when we're together will become another reason."

"But he's _Malfoy_! It's an unspoken law that you can't date him! Harry, Hermione, why aren't you guys backing me up here? Ginny can't date _Malfoy_."

Ron turned to look at his two best friends. They both looked at each other, and then smiled sheepishly at him.

"Well…" Harry began, and then broke off.

"See, we found out about them quite a long time ago but…" Hermione continued.

"Well, we know how you would react and they were so happy together that we just didn't have the heart to rat them out. That and because of certain threats Ginny made…" Harry finished.

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and his face was redder than a tomato. "WHAT? You guys knew! You guys _knew _and you didn't tell you…you guys let them…oh gods…"

Ron looked like he was going to faint, but then he recovered himself with newfound determination. He attempted to march over the Draco and Ginny's bed again before he was stopped by Harry and Hermione - again.

Ginny sighed. "Look Ron, Draco already told you, nothing you say will change anything so you might as well just go and leave us alone."

"No way, I'm going to stay right here until you two swear to never look at each other ever again."

Ginny shrugged and glanced at Draco. He noticed a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Alright, have it your way, Ron, it really doesn't matter." Ginny turned fully to her boyfriend. "This is all getting boring, Draco. I need something exciting. Make love to me?"

Draco smirked, understanding her game. "I thought you'd never ask."

He covered her mouth with his and the two of them immediately began moaning, their hands roaming over each other. Ginny pushed Draco's back onto the bed and began tugging off his robes.

Ron panicked. "Oh my gods, STOP! Stop right now!"

Just then, Madam Pomfrey stepped in. "What is the meaning of all this? What is all the noise? Mr. Weasley, please, this is a hospital ward, keep your voice down!"

Ron pointed in the direction of his sister and his worst enemy. "Madam P, stop them, they're…"

The mediwitch looked over to the couple only to see Draco sleeping and Ginny standing over him checking to see if his leg was treated properly.

Pomfrey frowned, and then looked at Ron sympathetically. "Mr. Weasley, perhaps you are a little tired with the school work. You must be seeing things. I understand how that can happen with the N.E.W.T.S. going on. Don't worry about it, I recommend a good night's sleep and everything will be fine. Now please, you must leave before you disturb other patients."

Draco laughed silently, careful to keep his eyes closed. The funny thing was there _weren't_ any patients other than him in the Wing.

The healer pushed the Trio out the door before shutting it after them. She then smiled at Ginny before walking into her room at the end of the Hospital Wing.

Draco opened his eyes, looked up at Ginny, and laughed. Ginny laughed, too.

Ah, Ron, the poor sod. He was going to have a fit later, but for now, Ginny couldn't believe he had found out about her relationship with Draco this way.

Life was funny sometimes.

**The End**

A/N: So what did you think? Like, don't like? Leave a comment! )


End file.
